Dia no lago
by Cece Corelli
Summary: O que aconteceu em um dia de verão que Zoey, Heath e seus amigos de Broken Arrow foram passar no lago? Essa é uma memória que Zoey e Heath tem que é descrita no livro Tempted.


Eu estava deitada embaixo de uma árvore, feliz por ter um alívio para o calor do verão. Eu e meus amigos estávamos em plenas férias de verão e achamos que em um dia quente como hoje nada poderia ser melhor do que dar um passei no lago.

Nós tínhamos nos juntado, eu, minha melhor amiga Kayla, e nossas outras amigas Della, Suki e Alyson, e os meninos Drew, Drake, Mike e meu namorado Heath, e usando roupas de banho fomos para o lago.

Nós arrumamos tudo para que tivéssemos um super dia, levamos um enorme almoço, várias toalhas para podermos estender no chão, bronzeador e, é claro, bola de futebol, porque aparentemente os meninos não conseguiam viver sem uma.

O sol brilhava e o céu azul estava completamente sem nuvens. Eu, Kayla e as outras meninas descansávamos deitadas na sombra, apreciando a sensação do empanturramento de comida e assistíamos os meninos jogarem futebol, o que de fato era mais do que agradável pois todos eles estavam no time de futebol da escola, portanto era SUPER gostosos.

– Queria poder fazer isso todos os dias – Kayla disse, suspirando.

– É, eu também – eu concordei, observando Heath se esquivar de Drew e Mike, o que era um feito pois os dois jogavam na defesa e eram enormes, e marcar um ponto. Foi um passe muito bom, mas tudo que eu realmente conseguia ver era Heath e seu físico super quente.

– Ele é tão bom! – Kayla observou sonhadora, e eu rapidamente me virei pra encará-la. Será que ela acabara de dizer que o MEU namorado era bom? Tipo... gostoso? Foi então que eu percebi que ela havia falado sobre o passe. Não havia?

Ainda observando Kayla eu não percebi que Heath vinha em minha direção. Ele se largou na toalha ao meu lado e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, me puxando pra perto dele.

– Hey, Zo. O que você acha de dar um mergulho? – ele falou com um sorriso brincalhão, que o fazia parecer um lindo garotinho.

– Credo, não! Acabamos de comer – eu respondi, dando uma desculpa qualquer para que eu realmente não precisasse me molhar.

– Affe, Zo. Se você não vai mergulhar por que veio de biquíni, então? – ele perguntou me dando uma secada. Eu estava usando um lindo biquíni azul safira que eu havia comprado no sábado passado e que, de acordo com os novos conceitos da minha mãe, que se adéquam ao do meu padrastotário, "não cobre todas as partes que deveria". Mas eu não achava isso, eu achava que ele cobria tudo perfeitamente, e aparentemente Heath também concordava, pois ele não desgrudava os olhos de mim.

– Vamos lá, Zo! Vamos nos divertir! – Heath falou me puxando pra mais perto e me olhando com aqueles doces olhos que me derretiam desde a terceira série.

Ótimo, eu pensei. Ele estava falando sério. Eu não queria nadar agora, mas eu sabia que Heath ia continuar insistindo, então eu decidi fazer o que eu sempre fazia nessas horas. Eu decidi distraí-lo.

– Heath, eu posso pensar em muitas maneiras pra gente se divertir – eu falei em um tom que eu presumi ser sexy e passei meu dedos em seu peito nu. Os olhos de Heath se arregalaram só um pouco antes dele sorrir maliciosamente.

– É mesmo? – ele falou com a voz rouca.

– Eca! Arrumem um quarto vocês dois! Tem gente aqui que acabou de almoçar – Kayla falou com irritação nos lançando um olhar de repulsa. Ás vezes ela podia ser uma vaca. Mas mesmo assim nós rimos.

– Okay, Kayla. – Heath falou se levantando e puxando minha mão – Vamos, Zo – eu pisquei sem entender – Vamos dar uma volta – ele completou, me dando uma piscadela.

Eu sorri e deixei ele me levar pelo caminho de terra que levava para onde havíamos estacionado nossos carros.

Heath abriu a porta do carro pra mim e eu entrei, sem entender aonde íamos, porque eu usava somente meu biquíni e ele uma bermuda, ambos estávamos descalços.

– Aonde vamos? – eu perguntei assim que ele entrou no carro.

– Lugar nenhum. Eu achei que pudéssemos passar algum tempo a sós – e dizendo isso ele me beijou.

O beijo começou calmo e doce, mas logo se tornou mais urgente e nós começamos realmente a dar um amasso. Eu passei meus braços por cima de seu ombro e ele me puxou para seu colo. Depois de longos minutos beijando profundamente minha boca os lábios de Heath passaram para meu pescoço e ele beijou e mordiscou da minha clavícula a minha orelha diversas vezes, me fazendo suspirar e enviando deliciosas sensações pelo meu corpo. Eu passei, então, minhas mãos por sobre seus ombros largos, depois sobre seus braços fortes e logo sobre o seu peito e abdômen definidos fazendo-o tremer e murmurar um lamento.

Nós ficamos assim por algum tempo, explorando e tateando o corpo um do outro, com os dedos e com a boca até que eu senti a mão de Heath deslizar para debaixo do meu biquíni apertando meu seio nu, deixando meu mamilo duro e envidando uma nova e mais forte onda de deliciosas sensações.

O choque passou por mim ao perceber o que estávamos fazendo. Eu e Heath estávamos nos agarrando, seminus e uma caminhonete. Rapidamente eu puxei a mão de Heath e saí do seu colo, sentando o mais longe possível que o banco do passageiro permitia. Ajeitei meu biquíni e encarei a janela, ruborizada e sem capacidade de olhar ou falar com Heath.

– Zo? – ele falou, pegando minha mão – Zo, olha pra mim. O que houve?

– Você sabe o que houve. – eu falei baixo, mas rispidamente, ainda olhando para fora da janela.

– Certo, seu sei. Me desculpe, Zo. Eu pensei que você queria. Que já estava na hora. – eu encarei-o zangada e tirei minha mão da dele.

– Bom, e quanto ao que eu penso? Conta também?

– Zoey, desculpa. É que a gente já tá junto a tanto tempo que eu achei que você já estava pronta, e...

– Tá, e quanto ao que eu acho? – eu cruzei meu braços sobre o peito em uma frustrada tentativa de me cobrir porque, afinal, havia uma mínima parte de mim que estava coberta.

– Ah, Zoey! Por favor, não faça disso uma briga. Eu sou um cara afinal! Eu tenho necessidades!

– Oh! Certo então, CARA. Vá fazer suas necessidades com outra garota então, porque você sabe como eu me sinto sobre isso! – eu comecei a procurar a maçaneta mas Heath me impediu.

– Ah, Zo! Eu sei. Me desculpe. Foi um momento de fraqueza! – a voz de Heath agora era desesperada e ele segurava firmemente minhas mãos – É só que... Você também não ajuda!

Eu o olhei, confusa. Oh, certo! Agora era minha culpa?

– Como assim não ajudo? – a raiva voltando a minha mente.

Heath ruborizou e mesmo com raiva eu não pude deixar de apreciar o quão fofo ele ficou.

– Ah, Zoey! Você aí com esse biquíni é de deixar qualquer um louco, né? – Foi a minha vez de ruborizar – Me faz fantasiar um monte de coisas. Você não pode me culpar por te querer tanto! – a voz dele se tornou triste e ele abaixou o olhar para nossas mãos juntas – Mas por todo esse tempo você nunca quis nada. Me faz pensar que talvez você esteja me enrolando, ou talvez... Talvez você não me queira assim também.

O meu coração se despedaçou ao ouvir isso, pois eu sabia que não era verdade. Não é que eu sentisse vontade, eu sentia, eu só não achava que estava pronta, e isso era um fato que Heath sabia, não sabia? Afinal, desde que eu considerei ter a mina primeira vez eu sempre achei que ela seria com Heath.

– Heath – eu comecei, apertando suas mãos em um pedido silencioso para que ele olhasse para mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu pude sentir todo o carinho que existia entre nós – Heath, você sabe que não é isso. Não é que eu não te queira assim, porque eu quero. Affe, quantas vezes nós não ficamos nos agarrando que nem agora? – a lembrança o fez sorrir um pouco – Eu só não acho que esteja pronta pra isso, entende? Principalmente na boléia de uma caminhonete! – ao ver que a tristeza nos olhos dele não sumira, eu acrescentei – Mas eu quero você desse jeito. Pode acreditar, eu quero! – eu falei, lhe dando um sorriso tímido.

Os olhos dele brilharam e ele sorriu também.

– Você pode esperar? Até eu estar pronta? – eu perguntei.

– Claro, Zo. – não houve hesitação em sua resposta – Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Mas você tem que lembrar, Zo. Eu te quero, e muito. É difícil lidar com tamanha tentação – ele tocou minha bochecha, sorrindo. Eu me inclinei e dei um suave beijo em seus lábios.

– Eu te amo, Heath – eu sussurrei em seus lábios.

– Eu amo você, Zoey – ele respondeu, aprofundando o beijo.

Eu fui a que rompeu o beijo, achando melhor não ficarmos nos submetendo a tamanha tentação, como Heath havia dito, dentro de um carro e ainda por cima seminus.

– Vamos! Vamos dar um mergulho! – eu o provoquei, correndo de volta para o lago com Heath atrás de mim.


End file.
